Meeting and Memory
by Designated Crowd Ninja
Summary: A spin-off from my story Sing and Burn: Fenikkusu. Follows the Story of Akira and Kaito. Contains boyXboy.  Please read original story first if you don't want to get lost in some details


**Book 1: Chapter 1 _~About 200 or so years ago~Somewhere in Verenite~_**

Akira curled up in the corner of his shitty little so-called room, he was shaking and crying. He couldn't help it, not after _he _came, that man, that evil fucking twisted bastard, he was always in agonising pain. It didn't matter how many years he'd been forced to do this, he still ended up bruised and bleeding. There were Men's voices outside his room again.

_No,_ he thought desperately, _No, it's too soon..._ It wasn't possible, there was no way he could manage another client, no, not manage, withstand, it just wasn't possible for him now.

_"Get that one cleaned up" _said one of the voices outside _"give him a kimono (Oshiro-sama likes the exotic type) and we should fetch a hefty price for this one, he's durable."_

There were footsteps and then the bolt clunked and the door creaked open. "Get up," growled a voice, Akira didn't move. The owner of the voice grabbed him roughly by the collar of his battered t-shirt and lifted him to his feet, shoving him against the wall "Are you asking for punishment, you little slut?" he asked gruffly. Akira whimpered, he didn't doubt that the man's grip was bruising his arm. "Unfortunately," continued the man in his low growl "We got a buyer."

* * *

Kaito, to say the least, was uncomfortable in this three-piece suit. It was far too formal for him, far too constricting. He took a drink from the waiter who passed him, taking a quick sip, glad he could hold his drink incredibly well. He was desperate for a cigarette, but until one of the other men started smoking, he couldn't. Rule one of undercover, don't stand out. If he started smoking now it would be evident to anyone observant that he didn't belong here.

At the moment, he was undercover as a business man and he was, like the rest of the business men in this room, he was supposed to be interested in the sex-slaves being sold later on this evening. There was supposedly a group of rouges with high bounties on their heads running the operation. He was not remotely surprised to find that every single person here was male.

One of the older men here walked up to him "Hello there," he said, offering his free hand, he was holding a whiskey in the other "Oshiro's the name, weapons dealing's my game." he said jokingly

Grudgingly, Kaito shook his hand "Chojin, Technology dealerships."

Oshiro grinned widely "What's a strapping young man like you doing _here_? I dare say, you must be a hit with the ladies already, with enough money to be here and a face like yours!" he said, Kaito didn't like the way this man was looking at him

"You're under the assumption that I enjoy the company of women." he said, with what he hoped was a secretive smirk. Oshiro laughed heartily.

"Well," he said "We all have our ways! But I must say, I can't _quite_ figure out your type. Normally, Just by looking at a man, you can tell what type he's going to bid on. For example:" Oshiro turned to the rest of the room "Fukui over there," he pointed to a fairly scrawny-looking man "likes the strong, well-muscled type. And Hayashi," he pointed to a man with a heavily wrinkled, stern face "he's got an unusual fetish for the youngsters."

"Youngsters?" he repeated

"Yes!" said Oshiro, missing the anger in Kaito's voice "But you... you seem like the type of man to go for someone about your age... exotic maybe? I don't know." he said, shaking his head.

"And what about you?"

Oshiro laughed heartily again "Oh, you'll see, you'll see, I've been promised a specially hand-picked whore today!"

Kaito found it very hard not to punch the man. Fortunately, a man Kaito recognised as one of the 'A' ranked criminals listed in the black book announced that they would now be going through to the 'viewing room'

* * *

Akira blinked, his eyes felt heavy and his body felt hot, too hot, he was baking inside his kimono, and... _oh god_. There was a hot pulsing at his crotch, he was already desperate for relief, dear kami it hurt. Not only that, he wanted... for the first time in his life he actually _wanted _someone to touch him.

"He's ready." said a voice, he wasn't aware there had been anyone else in the room "Start the camera"

There was a series of beeps of a number being dialled on a phone "Let them in." he said, before hanging up "All right, camera's on, go."

Then the owner of the first voice leaned down over Akira and ran his hands roughly over his chest and briefly over his cock, unwillingly, Akira let out a moan, and the man's hands continued round to his ass, pushing a finger against his entrance. Akira groaned. "God, I just want to pound right in here, he's so tight." said the man pushing his fingers inside Akira's ass.

"Don't, Oshiro doesn't know this guy's been used for quick shags, he doesn't like second-hand goods"

* * *

Kaito gripped the arms of his chair, his eyes wide with anger and shock. Him, that man on the screen, he'd met him before. They'd been best friends as children, but he'd not seen him in years, not since he disappeared. So this is what had happened to him.

"Oooh, yessss." grunted Oshiro, who was fondling himself through his trousers "That's the one." he raised his small placard and gave the highest bet of the evening, Kaito stared at him, fury in his eyes, suddenly, he stood and muttered something about the bathroom.

Going on his senses, Kaito half ran through the corridors of the building, it was crazy, but he could feel his old best friends presence. Without warning, he burst into a random room, to find that there were two men, with another on the bed, looking flushed and desperate. _Akira_, that was the name that sprang instantly to the forefront of his mind. Instantly, Kaito released his Spiritual pressure all at once.

The camera shattered into tiny pieces and the other two men made the mistake of looking him in the eye. They collapsed, blood dripping from their noses and ears, however, not quite dead.

* * *

Akira looked up at the man standing in the doorway, he was by far the most handsome man he'd ever seen. The man's eyes were glowing with anger as the two men who had been filming him collapsed. Considerably calmer now, the man reached out his hand to Akira, smiling softly.


End file.
